


Breaking the Bond

by Orochifuckyou



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, domestic kakairu, i suck as titles, if you like sasuke you probably shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochifuckyou/pseuds/Orochifuckyou
Summary: At the valley of the end, Sasuke took advantage of Naruto then left him for dead. Kakashi, Iruka and Shikamaru help him in their own ways.





	1. The Valley of the End

**Author's Note:**

> -So there's sexual assault in here, and it's a major focus of the story  
> -I've aged up the characters to sixteen, and I haven't ironed out the details, but pretty much the deal is that team seven and the rest of the crew passed the chunin exams on the next try, so Naruto is a chunin now  
> -I'm just pretending the Akatsuki don't exist because I don't really want to work around that  
> -so yeah you can kiss canon behind  
> -feedback is always appreciated: positive or negative. Just don't be an asshole  
> -I'm not really a sasuke stan, but I don't thin he would actually hurt naruto like this. It's an AU

Kakashi took of through the trees, Pakkun at his side. 

“I can sense a foul chakra,” Pakkun said, sniffing the air.

“Naruto must have released his seal,” Kakashi said. That was bad, but Naruto was always able to return to himself. Sasuke on the other hand…

“Not just Naruto’s,” Pakkun said. “There’s another chakra. Even more overpowering.”

Kakashi frowned. Sasuke had released his seal before, and while the volume of chakra had changed, the quality had not. Worried someone--or something--else might be with Naruto, Kakashi sped up faster to the absolute limit of his speed.

“Hopefully we can get there in time,” Kakashi said. 

As they grew near the source of all the commotion, Pakkun froze for a second.

“What is it?” Kakashi asked.

“Both chakras,” Pakun said. “They’re gone.”

“Can you sense Naruto or Sasuke?” Kakashi asked. 

“It’s too far away for me to get a scent,” Pakkun said. “Especially with this rain.”

Kakashi cursed. If the nine-tails had let go of Naruto that meant the battle had been settled one way or another. A week ago Kakashi would have said Sasuke wouldn’t hurt his friend, but then he had seen them fight. Naruto didn’t have any impulse control and didn’t know when to stop and he may have hurt Sasuke, but it would be an accident. But Sasuke… Sasuke has looked at his friend with killing intent. Naruto was fighting to capture, while Sasuke was fighting to kill.

Kakashi cleared the tree line and emerged at the lake. It was clear from the landscape there had been a struggle, but Kakashi noticed none of that when he saw a small orange boy with a kunai in his back. The blood drained from Kakashi’s face. When he got closer he saw that Naruto was unmoving, but there was orange light seeping from his wound. Praying the nine tails would keep Naruto alive, Kakashi ran to pick the boy up. When he got closer, however, he jerked to a halt.

Naruto’s pants had been pulled down to his knees, and there was blood between his thighs. Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke  _ wouldn’t  _ do that, but then if it, in some way, helped Sasuke’s pursuit of revenge, Kakashi knew the boy would do anything.

That wound wouldn’t kill Naruto just yet, so Kakashi focused his attention on the Kunai. The nine tails was probably able to do more than Kakashi with his limited medical skills, so he pulled up Naruto’s pants and held to the boy to his chest as he would a child, as Naruto would be unable to grip his back.

“Pakkun,” Kakashi said. “I need you to run ahead as fast as you can and tell Tsunade about Naruto’s injury. Then I want you to go to Iruka. He should hear it before anyone else.”

Pakkun nodded and tore off through the trees. Kakashi would take longer with Naruto as dead weight, but he would push himself past his limit and then farther to get Naruto back in time.

 

A few hours out of Konoha, Kakashi was intercepted by a team of ANBU and medi-nin. Shizune’s face paled when she saw the state Naruto. “He should be dead,” she murmured, pooling chakra in her hands to place over his back. “If not for the nine-tails…” she said, unzipping Naruto’s jacket so she could get to the wound. “Pakkun said there was no sign of Sasuke.”

“No,” Kakashi said bitterly. “The scent was washed away, and anyways, Naruto was…”

Shizune nodded as she continued to work on Naruto’s back. “This went through part of his lung, but barely missed his spine and heart.” She looked at the hole Sasuke had blasted through Naruto’s shoulder and shook her head. “He won’t die on the way back,” she said, handing him off to the ANBU. “Tsuande-sama is ready to see him. Bring him to the hospital as quickly as possible.” She turned to Kakashi. “See if you can get there first and tell Tsunade what you saw.”

Kakashi hesitated for a moment by Naruto’s side, but nodded and sped off in the direction of the village. 

When he got to the hospital, Tsunade was already there with a visibly upset Iruka. Tsunade glanced around and then gestured them into a room. “Naruto is on his way,” Kakashi said. “Shizune says he’ll make it here. 

“What did you see?” Tsunade asked. “Pakkun told us he was hurt, kunai through his back. Did you see Sasuke?”

“No,” Kakashi said. “I was too late. It could have been someone else. Pakkun reported a chakra he didn’t recognize--something on the level of the nine-tails. But both chakras were gone by the time we saw anything. When I got there Naruto was passed out. Sasuke must have been there at some point because Naruto had a blast from Chidori right through his shoulder, and a kunai through his back. And then there was--”

Kakashi paused. It shouldn’t be this difficult, reporting a soldier’s physical condition. He’d seen countless ninjas sexually assaulted, and to him it had always been another injury, another way to cause pain, not one he was ever happy to see, but never anything that he couldn’t say. But this was Naruto.

“When I arrived his pants had been removed.”

“NO,” Iruka made some sort of jerking movement, as if looking for the person to kill, but not finding one.

“There was blood,” Kakashi said. 

Tsunade groaned, falling into a seat. “Do you really think Sasuke could have raped his teammate?” she asked.

“I’ve been asking myself that this whole way here,” Kakashi said. “When the seal began to take over Sasuke, Sakura reported that he was wild, unrestrained, and not like himself. If his cursed mark was active and Naruto interfered with his plans for revenge… then yes, I believe Sasuke would have raped Naruto.”

Iruka made a choked noise, so Kakashi gathered him in his arms. “We’ll have to hear what Naruto says when he wakes up,” Tsunade said. She may have said more, but then a great commotion took place in the hall, and Shizune ran into the room. 

“He’s being taken to surgery,” She panted, bending over to catch her breath as Tsunade leapt to her feet.

“I will not allow Naruto to die,” Tsunade said, looking at the men before her, but mostly Iruka. “We will let you know as soon as there is anything to know.”

She left through the doors in a great hurry, leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone in an empty exam room. Iruka turned so he was pressed against Kakashi and held him tightly. “I knew he could get hurt,” Iruka said. “I’ve seen him hurt, I just… first I prepared to hear he didn’t make it, and then I heard he would be fine, and then you told me…”

Kakashi swayed slightly against Iruka, and his lover leaped away, apologizing. “You need to sit!” Iruka cried out. “And--water! I’ll get you food.”

Kakashi was in no position to protest, so he lowered himself into the nearest chair and buried his head in his hands. He had failed Naruto, had failed Sasuke, had failed Sakura. They had been the first accomplishment he was truly proud of, and now… one critically injured, one defected, one heartbroken. Kakashi didn’t look up when he heard the door open as Iruka slipped into the seat beside him.

“I’m sure you did all you could,” Iruka said softly. 

“If I’d gotten there sooner…” Kakashi muttered.

“Even you can only run so fast,” Iruka said, taking Kakashi’s hand. “Now, eat. You won’t be any good to anyone if you starve yourself.” Kakashi nodded and ate the food before him without tasting it, and then polished of a water bottle. 

“Tsunade will heal him,” Kakashi said, glancing over at the worried expression on Iruka’s face.

“I’m sure she will,” Iruka said with a smile. “I want him to come live with me when he gets out of here. I don’t want him to be alone.”

Kakashi nodded, and tangled his fingers with Iruka’s.


	2. Taking Blame

Over the next few days, Iruka stayed by Naruto’s bedside almost day and night. Sometimes Kakashi or Tsunade would sit with the boy so Iruka could be convinced to shower, but Tsunade had given him a week off from the academy to watch over Naruto.

Iruka was grading papers and glancing down at Naruto when the hospital door opened. Iruka jumped to his feet, only to hear a familiar voice say, “It’s just me Iruka-sensei.”

“Shikamaru,” Iruka said with a nervous laugh. “What are you here for.”

“Checking on this idiot,” Shikamaru said, gesturing to Naruto. “Everyone in my team ended up in the hospital. Some mission for me, huh?” Shikamaru took a seat my Iruka’s side.

“It wasn’t your fault, Shikamaru,” Iruka said. 

“Everyone keep saying that,” Shikamaru groaned. “Taking the blame for themselves, assurring one another. It’s a troublesome business. You can’t say I didn’t have a role in this, but I suppose it’s not my fault--it’s Sasuke’s.”

Iruka bristled at the name. Most teachers had loved Sasuke: he was a quick learner, attentive, and never caused disruption. Iruka had appreciated that, but, despite trying his best to teach Sasuke like any child, Iruka couldn’t find Sasuke’s lack of concern for his peers unnerving. “From what I hear, you were a brilliant tactician out there,” Iruka said.

“Just like in the chuunin exams,” Shikamaru sighed. “A brilliant plan, but it went tits up.”

Iruka’s lips quirked. Shikamaru was now on a level with him--he couldn’t be scolding him for his language, and he didn’t want to. “I think there’s probably a shogi set around here somewhere,” Iruka said with a smile. “I don’t think this one is going to wake up any time soon.”

As Shikamaru moved the pieces around, Iruka studied him. Shikamaru kept glancing over at Naruto, a look of concern on his face. Iruka remembered how Shikamaru had sat by Naruto’s bedside during the chunin exams as well. Iruka knew they were on friendly terms, but they hadn’t exactly been friends in the academy. Shikamaru hadn’t wanted any friends beside Choji, but he hadn’t avoided Naruto like the other children. But now this concern, devotion even… Shikamaru wondered if there was anything there besides friendship.

“You’ve just lost,” Shikamaru said, moving his piece. 

Iruka sighed, but he hadn’t expected any different.

 

Naruto woke up three days later

Iruka was there when he stirred awake, opening his eyes slowly. “Naruto,” Iruka said softly. “Naruto it’s good to see you.”

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto said, his eyes beginning to focus.

“Yes, I’m here,” Iruka said, hoping that was reassuring. Naruto struggled to sit up, and knowing Naruto would ignore any advice to stay still, Iruka helped him get settled against the headboard. “Are you in pain?”

Naruto pressed a hand to his shoulder where Sasuke had hit him with Chidori. “I guess,” he said, his voice flat. “How long was I asleep?”

“It’s been three days,” Iruka said. “Your chakra was completely drained, and the pain medication has kept you out as well.”

“When can I leave?” Naruto asked.

“Probably another day or two,” Iruka said. “And then you’re coming home with me.” Naruto nodded, but there was no expression on his face. “Your friends have been here to see you,” Iruka said. “Shikamaru went on a mission yesterday, but he was here almost the whole time, visiting you and the others on the mission. Everybody has healed up well. Those flowers--they’re from Sakura, and…”

“Sakura,” Naruto said slowly, looking at his hands. “I promised Sakura I would…”

“She only wants to see you better,” Iruka said. “She knows you did your best. We all know that.”

“Everybody worked so hard for our mission,” Naruto said. “But I couldn’t do my part. I couldn’t get Sasuke to come back with me. He… he turned into something else.”

“Naruto,” Iruka said slowly. “You might have been unconscious by that point but…”

“I remember,” Naruto said, his voice flat and emotionless. “He put the kunai in me last. Everything before that…”

“Naruto,” Iruka said. “Kakashi told me all about the seal. It doesn’t excuse anything, but Sasuke wouldn’t have fully been himself.”

Naruto shook his head, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes now. “I saw what he was with the seal. But when he did  _ that  _ the seal was gone. He was just Sasuke, not some monster. He was the Sasuke I knew and I--”

“You loved him,” Iruka sighed. “You--you had feelings for him.”

“He knew that,” Naruto said. “It’s why he did it. He said he was… he was giving me what I wanted. He said that I was the most important person to him, and to be strong he had to destroy that bond. He said he was going to watch me die, and he would have, except he saw Kakashi with his Sharingan and left me for dead.”

“Naruto…” Iruka said, but Naruto refused to meet his eyes. “You should know you are family to me. And I will be there for you no matter what. If you will, I want you to come live with me. I have a spare bedroom, and I don’t think you should be alone.” Iruka didn’t say the spare bedroom had been vacated when his roommate died during a mission, didn’t want to trouble Naruto.

“You really mean it Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked, his eyes brightening for the first time since he had woken up.

Glad to see the old Naruto, Iruka smiled and said, “You will have to tidy up every once in a while. My place isn’t clean, but I certainly don’t want it looking like yours..” Naruto’s grin was wide, but it faltered when the door opens and Tsunade strides in. 

“Good to see you’re up,” She said. “You had a bit of your color back this morning, I thought you might be waking up soon.”

“You’ve been checking on me granny?” Naruto asked.

“If not for the nine-tails you’d have been dead,” Tsunade said. “As it was, it was hard enough keeping you alive.” She pulled up a chair on the other side of Naruto’s bed. “I need you to tell me about your fight with Sasuke.”

Naruto’s shoulders slumped forwards and he whispered, “I failed.”

“You were genin up against jounin. You would already have been exhausted by the time you even got to Sasuke. And acting guilty won’t help bring Sasuke back or protect this village. I need to know everything so we can learn what Orochimaru might be up to.”

“His seal was different,” Naruto said. “First it covered his face, and he was beating me, far easier than in training. Then my nine-tails chakra came out, and I was winning, until he turned into something else… something not human.”

“Did he develop animalistic traits?” Tsunade asked. “The others reported similar things with their opponents.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said. “His hair grew out and his skin changed and he had this diamond on his face. If I didn’t see the change right before my eyes I wouldn’t have believed it was Sasuke.”

“What happened after that?” Tsunade asked.

“He was stronger after that--a lot stronger. We were evenly matched for a while, then his chidori went against my rasengan, and well--” Naruto gestured at the bandage over his shoulder. “He was going for my heart, but it wasn’t a proper hit. I landed by the lake, and then he said he needed to sever the bond between us to become strong. He said I was his closest friend, and if he killed me his sharingan would be different.”

“Mangekyo Sharingan,” Tsunade whispered. Naruto nodded. “Was that when the sexual assault took place?” Tsunade asked.

Iruka reached out to touch Naruto, but the boy shrugged away from his. He took a deep breath and then met Tsunade’s eyes and said, “Yeah, that’s when he raped me.”

Iruka tried not to wince at those words. It wasn’t news to him, but he didn’t want the reminder that had happened to Naruto. But he knew it wouldn’t help Naruto talk about it if he thought Iruka couldn’t listen, so he just nodded.

“He was himself at that point,” Naruto said. “After the chidori, he returned to himself, more or less. After he was done he stabbed me. I--I couldn’t move. I could barely even talk, but I was awake. He had the kunai in my back and he stopped. He said Kakashi was close, and he took off.”

Tsunade nodded and pulled on medical gloves. “I’m going to examine you now,” she said. “You did a good job. Thank you for telling me everything.”

Iruka reached out and took Naruto’s hand, getting a watery smile as Naruto laid down.

 

“Glad to see you better,” Shikamaru said, patting Choji’s leg.

“They would let me go home, but they don’t trust me not to overeat,” Choji said with a scowl. Shikamaru laughed.

“Well, in that case I’ll leave you to your liquid diet,” Shikamaru said. “I’m gonna go make the rounds.”

“Going to see Naruto?” Choji asked with a smirk as Shikamaru made his way to the door.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Shikamaru scowled. “It’s just him, you and Neji in the hospital, and he’s in the worst shape. Plus, I think he’s pretty depressed about not bringing Sasuke back. Doesn’t even want to talk about the guy. I never liked that Uchiha punk.”

“Right,” Choji said. “I’m just saying either you have a weird obsession with hospitals or you have an obsession with Naruto.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and made his way to Naruto’s room. He wasn’t stupid: he knew what the feelings he was developing for Naruto meant. He also knew Naruto was hopelessly hung up on Sasuke. Or at least he had been. Since coming to the hospital he had avoided any mention of Sasuke, and though he had apologized to Sakura, he would barely talk about his fight with Sasuke. Shikamaru imagined how he would feel if Choji blasted a chidori through his chest, and he knew it wouldn’t be about the pain. It would be about the betrayal. Ultimately Sasuke had chosen power and revenge over Naruto, and Shikamaru knew that had destroyed Naruto. 

When Shikamaru pushed Naruto’s door open he was glad to see his friend sitting up and wolfing down a bowl of ramen.

“You seem better,” Shikamaru commented.

“I’m getting out today!” Naruto said excitedly. “I’m going to stay with Iruka sensei, but I won’t be able to leave the apartment for another week.” Naruto made a face. “There’s not going to be anything to  _ do  _ all day long, but at least I won’t be here.”

“Well if I’m not on a mission I don’t have anything better to do,” Shikamaru drawled. “I guess I could come and hang out with you.”

“Really!” Naruto said, perking up. 

“Beats training,” Shikamaru said with a groan. “There’s only so many times I can have Ino take over my mind. It’s not pleasant.”

Naruto laughed and said, “well Iruka sensei has a tv, so we can watch some movies.”

“I’ll bring some over,” Shikamaru. “I don’t think Iruka sensei would have good taste when it comes to movies.” Naruto nodded in agreement, and then looked to the door when Tsunade pushed open the door. 

“Good to see you up Naruto,” she said. “Here for another visit Shikamaru?”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said. “I just saw Choji.” Lee and Kiba were already home, and Akamaru was recovered.

“Well I’ll need you to step out while I examine Naruto,” Tsunade said. “I’m sure Neji would like a visit.” Shikamaru frowned, but made his way to the door. Tsunade hadn’t kicked him out to examine the others, even Neji’s stomach wound. Naruto didn’t have any particular problem with being seen shirtless anyways. Shikamaru grinned to himself, wondering if Naruto had an injury is an even more awkward place. Everyone knew the story of how Lee had lost a testicle trying to kick one of Tenten’s kunai out of the way. The boys had learned to take Tenten more seriously after that.


	3. Bed Rest

Iruka was leaving his apartment when he saw Shikamaru wandering down the street. “Hey Shikamaru,” Iruka called. “Naruto said you were coming over. He’s been pretty bored. Bed rest doesn’t suit him.”

“Well I have some movies,” Shikamaru said, lifting his bag. “Naruto says your taste blows.”

Iruka laughed. “Well maybe that will keep Naruto occupied. But I’m sure you’ll keep him from doing anything strenuous. Restrain him is you must.” For some reason he couldn’t explain, Shikamaru flushed at those words, images crossing his mind of him and Naruto wrestling on the floor. Why they were shirtless in Shikamaru’s mind was anybody’s guest.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said. “I’ll try as long as it’s not too much effort.”

“First on the left,” Iruka called out as Shikamaru climbed the stairs. When Shikamaru got to the door Naruto came to let Shikamaru in.

“You came!” Naruto shouted. He seemed as energetic as always, but he was leaning heavily against the door, and when he lead Shikamaru over to the Kotatsu he was moving slowly.

“What do you want to watch?” Shikamaru asked, lifting his bag of tapes. 

“You choose,” Naruto said. “Anything will be more interesting that Iruka-sensei’s nature shows. Actually, the boring ones about love and stuff are worse” Shikamaru put in a tape then settled next to Naruto under the kotetsu. Naruto started complaining about how bored he was, but within an hour he had dropped off to sleep, his head slumping against Shikamaru’s shoulder. Shikamaru sighed and leaned back against the sofa, letting Naruto’s head fall onto his chest. This way he could watch the television in peace, but having Naruto’s warm weight against him made the experience better than watching alone.

Shikamaru woke Naruto up for lunch, but his friend was still very sleepy from the pain medications Tsunade had prescribed. Shikamaru didn’t think Naruto really needed someone with him, but he knew how easily Naruto got bored, and Shikamaru didn’t mind it so much himself. For once Naruto would lie next to him on the floor and look at the clouds through Iruka’s windows. These clouds were dark and heavy, pregnant with rain. “Everybody likes the fluffy, white clouds,” Shikamaru said, pointing at the cloud. “Those clouds, they are happy to just  _ be,  _ but these are the kinds of clouds that make things happen. They tell a story.”

“It was raining,” Naruto said. “When we fought. It rained. I think rain will always remind me of Sasuke.”

Shikamaru didn’t say anything, just continued to watch the clouds. Naruto fell asleep quickly. After an hour, Naruto rolled over, draping his arm over Shikamaru and resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m not a pillow,” Shikamaru mumbled, but let himself enjoy Naruto’s warm weight as he drifted into sleep.

 

“Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Iruka kneeling beside him. Shikamaru realized he was asleep in Iruka’s living room, Naruto wrapped around his waist. He blushed.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Iruka asked.

“I should get home,” Shikamaru said as he disentangled himself from Naruto. “My mother will flip her lid if I’m late.”

Iruka chuckled, then said. “You’re welcome any time.” Naruto groaned and tried to grab Shikamaru back, causing Iruka to laugh again. “He’s a cuddler, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Shikamaru commented. He left Iruka’s apartment and walked home with his hands in his pockets. His mother was plating up food when he slid into his seat.

“Visiting the hospital?” Yoshino asked.

“No,” Shikamaru admitted. “Choji gets out tomorrow, and it’s not like I’m close with Neji. I spent the day with Naruto. He’s on bed rest.”

“Naruto?” Shikaku asked. “I didn’t know the two of you were close.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “He can get irritating, and be a little bothersome, but he was on my team so it makes sense I drop in on him.”

“It isn’t necessary,” Shikaku told him. “Shinobi get injured all the time. The mission was beyond your capabilities to begin with: there’s no reason for you to feel responsible. You should train to learn from your mistakes.”

“Well I can watch the clouds from there just as easily,” Shikamaru said with a shrug, then tucked into his food. “Plus somebody needs to make sure he doesn’t overwork himself. He’s living with Iruka-sensei now, but he could get up to anything while Iruka is at work.” 

“How is Iruka?” His mother asked.

“He seemed fine,” Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

“I always liked him,” Yoshino said.

Shikaku grunted. “He’s a good teacher, but he ought to let Kakashi marry. The Hatake bloodline needs to go on.”

“I can’t imagine Kakashi a father though,” Shikamaru said with a chuckle. He paused before hesitantly saying. “Besides, it seems like he and Iruka really are in love.”

“Love is between a man and a woman, not a couple of fags,” Shikaku scoffed, and Shikamaru’s chest clenched, though he didn’t let it show. “They don’t even try to hide it. No shame.”

Shikamaru stared at his plate, his stomach curling with shame. He waited long enough so as not to be suspicious before saying, “I’m going to go upstairs. The walk to Iruka-sensei’s really is a drag.” He trudged up the stairs, then collapsed onto his bed, face buried in the pillow. He knew how his father felt about same-sex relationships, but he had hoped… it was stupid though. It was early, but he got into bed anyways and definitely didn’t cry.


	4. Loyalty

Naruto was awake for longer the next day, long enough for Shikamaru to teach him the rules of shogi. Naruto wasn’t good, but he followed no logic whatsoever, which made him difficult to play with. With Naruto it was impossible to think 200 steps ahead.

“Why would you do that?” Shikamaru asked when Naruto made a horribly stupid move.

“I wanted to see what would happen,” Naruto said. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Shikamaru said with a smile. 

“Sakura is coming over tomorrow,” Naruto commented.

“That should make you happy,” Shikamaru said, surprising himself with the bitterness in his voice.

“Yeah it does,” Naruto said. “But since she’s spending the day with me there’s no need for you to come over.”

Shikamaru froze with his hand about to set down a shogi piece. “Right,” he said. “Wouldn’t want to get between you and Sakura.”

“I know I’m keeping you from your training,” Naruto said. “I don’t want to be troublesome

Shikamaru shrugged, “Like I said it’s not too much of a bother. My mom yells at me if I don’t leave the house. And being here beats training.” Shikamaru wanted to spend time with Naruto, but if Naruto didn’t want him around, he’d leave with his pride. “But you’re right. If I don’t train Asuma-sensei will yell at me too.”

 

As Shikamaru left a sleeping Naruto in Iruka’s living room, he passed the sensei in question on his way down the stairs.

“Shikamaru!” Iruka said with a smile. “How is Naruto today?”

“He’s good,” Shikamaru said. “Asleep now.”

“Good, good,” Iruka said with a smile. “He’ll be nice and quiet while I do my grading. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?”

“No,” Shikamaru said. “Sakura’s coming over so I’m not necessary.”

Iruka frowned. “Naruto said that?”

“In as many words,” Shikamaru sighed. “But it’s not like I don’t have anything else to do.”

“Naruto probably doesn’t want to trouble you,” Iruka said. “I’m sure he’d appreciate it if you came. He just has a hard time believing people actually want to spend time with him, given his childhood. It’d be nice if you came.” Iruka paused and smiled, “If it’s not too troublesome, of course.”

 

The next day Shikamaru hesitated outside Naruto’s door before knocking. Naruto ran over to let him in--he seemed much better today--and grinned. “Shikamaru!” he said. “I didn’t think you were coming. Iruka said I’d been rude acting like I didn’t want you to come, but I did!”

“It’s fine,” Shikamaru said. Sakura was already at the table, drinking some tea.

“What are you two up to?” Shikamaru asked, finding a comfortable spot on the sofa.

“I’m trying to keep him still long enough to watch a movie,” Sakura said. “He’s going to exhaust himself again.”

“I feel fine,” Naruto protested. “I’m not even tired today.”

“Well Iruka-sensei said I need to make sure you rest,” Sakura said. “So sit down.”

Shikamaru filled a glass of water and sat on Naruto’s other side, slumping against the cushions. He spread his legs apart, and suddenly Naruto’s thighs were pressed against him. Shikamaru had an uncomfortable moment when his dick twitched. He did not want to think about that.

Sakura slid in a tape and Naruto whined, “Sakura, why do you have to pick a ghost movie?”

“I didn’t know you were afraid of ghosts,” Sakura said with a wicked grin.

“No,” Naruto insisted, but twenty minutes into the movie he yelped and practically jumped into Shikamaru’s lap.

Sakura smirked at Naruto. “If Sasuke were here he’d call you a scaredy-cat.”

Everyone went still. Shikamaru could practically feel Naruto tremble in his lap. “I’m sorry,” Naruto murmurred. “I meant to bring him home. I tried to convince him but… he’s gone Sakura-chan.”

“He’ll come back,” Sakura said. “I know it.”

“I promised I’d bring him back, and I will,” Naruto said. “But not as my friend. I’ll bring him back as a missing-nin, and he can face judgement. He chose to leave.”

“Why would you say that!” Sakura shouted. “I thought he was like a brother to you.”

“He was,” Naruto said. “But he did all he could to sever that tie. We should move on, Sakura.”

“I’ll never stop loving Sasuke,” Sakura declared, jumping to her feet. “Unlike you, I’m loyal to this team.” She turned around and made for the door, slamming it behind her.

As soon as Sakura was gone, Naruto slumped back against the couch. Shikamaru frowned. Naruto was the most forgiving person he knew--he never blamed the villagers for the way they treated him--and to blame Sasuke was out of character for him. Shikamaru knew a chidori to the chest was bound to change things, but from what he could see, Naruto was utterly destroyed by the betrayal.

Hesitantly, Shikamaru reached out to pat Naruto’s shoulder. Shikamaru had never been one for physical affection, but he knew it was how Naruto showed his love. Not having had parents, Shikamaru figured Naruto was more or less starved of touch. 

“I failed,” Naruto said, tears rolling down his face. “I failed Sakura, I failed you as my team captain. I just failed, Shikamaru.”

“Nobody doubts that you did your best,” Shikamaru said.

“My best wasn’t good enough,” Naruto murmured. “I still need to get stronger.” He perked up and loudly proclaimed, “Once the old hag lets me leave this apartment I’m going to train every day, morning to night. Believe it!”

 

Naruto went to bed on the early side, and Iruka was just about to go to bed when he heard a cry from Naruto’s room. “Naruto?” he asked, pushing open the bedroom door.

Naruto was sitting up in his bed, forehead drenched in sweat, a wild look in his eyes. His face snapped to a grin when he saw Iruka in the doorway. “Weird dream, sensei,” he said with a laugh. “Must be these pills Granny Tsunade’s been giving me.”

Iruka closed the door behind himself and sat next to Naruto on his bed. “Did you dream about Sasuke?” Iruka asked. Naruto’s shoulders slumped forwards. “Every shinobi has nightmares about a mission that went badly,” Iruka said. “For some it’s missions that happened ten, twenty years ago. It isn’t shameful.”

“Then why do I feel this way?” Naruto asked as he pulled his knees to his chest.

“You feel that way because somebody you trusted hurt you very deeply,” Iruka said. “I know what it’s like to be stabbed in the back by someone you love.” The scar on Iruka’s back ached slightly as he spoke.

“ _ You don’t,”  _ Naruto said.

Iruka sighed, “No Naruto, I really do. I understand all of it.” Naruto’s breath caught, but he relaxed and let Iruka lie next to him, a protective arm around Naruto’s waist. “It won’t always feel this bad,” Iruka assured him. “I promise you, it won’t.”


	5. Game of Shogi

Shikamaru went on another mission the next day, and after a night in Stone country, he got back to Konoha only to get a lecture from Asuma on how he needed to train more. But after watching Shikamaru get trampled my Choji for the fourth time, Asuma said, “Alright, Choji you should probably rest. And Ino I know you have to be at the flower shop soon.” He walked over to help Shikamaru stand, then said. “Game of Shogi?”

The played in the training yard since the weather was nice, and once the board was set up Asuma said, “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that you’re gonna get killed if your head isn’t in the fight.”

“No, you don’t need to tell me,” Shikamaru said, then lapsed into silence.

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind or not?” Asuma asked.

Shikamaru didn’t respond for a few turns, and Asume knew the teen was deciding what to say. Shikamaru set down another piece, then said, as casually as possible, “Asuma-sensei, I think I’m gay.” He paused. “No, I  _ know  _ I’m gay.”

“How do you feel about this?” Asuma asked impassively.

Shikamaru paused. “I guess it doesn’t matter that much. I never thought love and sex and everything would really be worth the effort, and it’s not like anything is going to happen of it.” Because no matter how much he may feel for Naruto, Naruto would always care about Sasuke first and foremost. 

“You know Shikamaru,” Asuma said. “For ninjas, relationships are not easy. Not that they are for civilians, but it’s particularly difficult for shinobi. But I will say that if you have feelings for someone, it is certainly worth the trouble.”

“I understand that,” Shikamaru said. “I’ve seen you with Kurenai. But I also believe that confessing to somebody who is uninterested to me will have no positive results.”

“Sometimes as an adult it’s a risk you need to take,” Asuma commented. “I don’t know what it is like to tell somebody this, but you have people who love you and won’t care who you love.”

Shikamaru frowned, then said, “And what about my father?”

Asuma sighed. Same sex relationships were gaining more acceptance in Konoha, but traditionalist clan leaders were still reluctant to accept such relationships, especially when it affected bloodlines. “I won’t lie to you, your father will be difficult,” Asuma said. “It’s your choice if you want him to know, and I will stand by your side if you tell him.”

Shikamaru nodded, which was as close to a thanks as he could come. “You know love isn’t something you can analyze,” Asuma commented. He paused before saying, “You know how everything works?” he asked

“I’ve read books,” Shikamaru said. “I know the mechanics of everything.”

“Good,” Asuma said with visible relief. “Hopefully you’ve read something other than Icha Icha though.”

Shikamaru glared at his teacher. “I don’t think Icha Icha would give me the information I’m after,” he commented. “And I’ve read health books and such.” Shikamaru also had a few books similar to Icha Icha, and some magazines under his mattress--guarded with traps of course--but Asuma didn’t need to know that.

“If you enter a long-term relationship with another shinobi you have to alert Tsunade,” Asuma said. “Generally we try to avoid having couples on the same team.”

“I know that,” Shikamaru said. “Tsunade must get tired of hearing every couple that gets together and breaks up though,” Shikamaru commented. 

“Probably,” Asuma admitted. “Are you going to tell me who it is?”

Shikamaru gave him a look that clearly had his answer, then turned back to the game. “I’ll win in six moves or fewer,” Shikamaru stated. In the end it took four.


	6. Pancakes and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty short but I liked it, more to come

Naruto woke up to two strange things: the smell of pancakes and the sound of whistling. Iruka didn’t cook anything without burning it--Ichiraku’s was his main diet as much as it was Naruto’s--and nothing he had cooked had ever smelled so  _ delicious.  _ And then there was the whistling. Naruto had never heard Iruka whistle, not even in his best moods.

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto wandered into the kitchen to see something he did not expect.

Copy nin Hatake Kakashi was standing shirtless in Iruka’s kitchen flipping pancakes. Naruto rubbed his eyes and blinked, but Kakashi was still there. “Kakashi-sensei!” he shouted. 

“Good morning Naruto,” Kakashi said, turning around to smile at Naruto. He was wearing his mask and hitai-ate, to Naruto’s disappointment.

“You’re not wearing a shirt!”

“You’re lucky he’s wearing pants,” Iruka said, stepping out of his bedroom with a yawn. He was fully dressed luckily, so Naruto knew he (probably) hadn’t fallen into a parallel universe.

“You’d better sit down if you want pancakes,” Kakashi said, gesturing at the table. 

Naruto sat down, looking at the pancakes in front of him as if they might be poisoned. “What are you doing here?”

“He spent the night,” Iruka said. Naruto was wondering  _ why  _ Kakashi had spent the night until Kakashi set a plate of pancakes and mug of tea in front of Iruka, and then--to Naruto’s shock--leaned in and kissed him through his mask.

“YOU KISSED IRUKA SENSEI!” Naruto shouted, staring at his senseis. “And you spent the night.... _ you’re sleeping with my sensei?”  _

“Naruto,” Iruka said, staring at Naruto. “You didn’t know we were together?”

“How should I know that?” Naruto demanded.

“It’s common knowledge,” Iruka said. “You’ve seen us go out to dinner.”

“That doesn’t… those were dates?” Naruto asked.

“Naruto, you need to work on your observational skills,” Kakashi sighed. “A ninja should see underneath the underneath, and you barely see the surface.”

Iruka laughed, while Naruto stared in disbelief. Eventually he decided to eat his pancakes. That seemed like a safe option.


	7. Hospital Confessions

Naruto came back from the Land of Rice Fields and ended up in the hospital, as usual. Shikamaru took his usual seat next to Naruto’s bed. His presence was more or less expected by this point and Tsunade kept giving him knowing looks . At first he had reasoned that Naruto didn’t have anyone else to sit by his bedside, but now Naruto had many friends, and there was always Iruka when he wasn’t working, so Shikamaru knew Naruto didn’t  _ need  _ him, but he would take whatever moments he could get.

He’d given up on denying his feelings, and decided instead that even if Naruto couldn’t give him what he wanted, he would take whatever Naruto could give him. And if that was friendship, it was a friendship Shikamaru would cherish.

It didn’t take Naruto long to wake up due to his exceptional healing chakra. Sometimes Shikamaru wondered about that, and he had a guess, improbable as it was. But Naruto made the impossible happen. 

“Sh-Shikamaru?” Naruto croaked.

“It’s me, idiot,” Shikamaru said. “Is landing yourself in the hospital just part of every mission for you?”

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asked.

“Friends hang out with friends in the hospital,” Shikamaru said. “There’s nothing to do here, so it’s a drag to be stuck here alone.”

Naruto grinned. “You’re just avoiding training,” he laughed.

“That too,” Shikamaru said. “But Asuma-sensei isn’t my in charge of me anymore so he can’t tell me what to do.” He paused to take a breath, then said, “besides I’ve had a lot to think about and this is a good a place to do that as any.”

“What are you thinking about?” Naruto asked.

Shikamaru paused, then said, “Naruto, I like boys.”

For a tense moment Naruto didn’t say anything, and then his face split into a grin. “Me too,” he said enthusiastically. “I mean, girls are good too. It doesn’t really matter to me the gender.”

Shika smiled, then said, “Good. I’m glad I’m not alone.” Before he could stop himself, he continued, “you’re in love with Sasuke, aren’t you.”

Naruto’s face fell as Shikamaru felt guilty, knowing he was the cause of that. “I was,” Naruto said. “Maybe I still am, but I don’t want to be. He—he doesn’t love me. He hurt me really bad, Shika.”

“Well you deserve better than him anyways,” Shikamaru said. “He wouldn’t have treated you well.”

“I always thought I didn’t deserve someone like Sasuke,” Naruto muttered.

“Naruto, anybody would be lucky to have you. Sasuke isn’t worth his fanclub. I always told Ino the same thing,” Shikamaru said. He couldn’t stand to see Naruto look so dejected, so he said what he could. “You may be loud and troublesome, but you’re a good guy and I’m glad you’re my friend. ”

Naruto’s face split into a grin again, and Shikamaru felt a warm bubble grow in his chest. 

“I’m glad you’re my friend too,” Naruto said. “Maybe once I get better we can train together.”

“I’d like that,” Shikamaru said with a grin. “I’d really like that.”


	8. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NSFW  
> -This chapter touches on teenage sexuality, so if that bothers you, skip.

Sakura and Naruto’s relationship had grown strained over the issue of Sasuke, but he did manage to convince her to train with him when Tsunade and Kakashi were busy and regretted that decision as he limped back to town, hoping his kyuubi chakra would heal these bruises quickly. 

“Did you know Kakashi-sensei sings in the shower?” Naruto said as they got closer to the village.

“I believe it,” Sakura said with a snort. “So,” she said casually. “Have you seen it yet?”

“Seen what?” Naruto asked.

“His face,” Sakura whispered. “You’re in the perfect position. He’ll probably let his guard down around Iruka. And he can’t wear his mask during… you know.” She blushed furiously.

“During what?” Naruto asked.

“Er… kissing,” Sakura said.

“And sex you mean!” Naruto said too loudly, disturbing the whole street.

“DON’T SAY THAT SO LOUD YOU IDIOT!” Sakura screeched, hitting Naruto on the head. 

“Well I’ll definitely see, and I’ll tell you if his teeth are really big,” Naruto said, then rushed home. Kakashi was on a mission, but once he got back Naruto would have to take his first opportunity.

When Naruto let himself into Iruka’s apartment he hadn’t expected his chance to come so soon. Judging from the groans coming from the bedroom, Kakashi was probably home from his mission and reuniting with Iruka. Naruto paused in the doorway to hear Iruka say, “Shit, Naruto’s home.”

“I’ll set up a silencing seal.”

On the other side of the bedroom door, Kakashi crossed the room and did the required seals before turning back to Iruka, who looked rumpled, kissed and thoroughly debauched. Kakashi crawled back on top of Iruka who frowned and said, “He’ll know what we’re doing in here.”

“He’s sixteen, it’s time he learned about the birds and the bees. Or, in this case, the bees and the bees.” Iruka giggled as Kakashi nibbled on his neck. “I’ll make you forget all about Naruto,” Kakashi promised, and slithered down Iruka’s body to pull his pants down. He didn’t bother with the bandages on his legs, or even remove anymore clothes than were necessary to get his mouth around Iruka’s cock. He groaned as he sucked his way down Iruka’s shaft, then hollowed his cheeks and drew his lips up to the head, where he pressed the back of his tongue against the frenulum. Iruka hissed and broke eye contact to throw his head down against the pillows.  Kakashi had just swallowed him down when the door banged open and somebody flew into the room.

“I’VE CAUGHT YOU NOW KAKASHI-SENSEI!”

Iruka sat up quickly, looking for an intruder, then saw Naruto. He distantly noticed that Kakashi’s mask was back on, but he was mostly focused on the blonde teenager in the doorway to his bedroom.

“ _ Na-ru-to!”  _ Iruka shouted, and, realizing the danger he was in, Naruto made a run for the window, only to have Kakashi catch him by the ear.

“Not a good move kid,” Kakashi said. “Iruka’s gonna make you pay for that.”

“And I didn’t get to see your face,” Naruto grumbled, then looked up at Kakashi in confusion. “How do you give a blowjob with your mask on?”

“That, Naruto, is entirely beside the point,” Iruka said, storming out of the bedroom fully dressed, but still somewhat rumpled. 

“I think I’ll have dinner by myself then,” Kakashi said, following Naruto’s lead and making for the window. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Iruka shouted. “Sit. Both of you. We are going to have a talk about courtesy and respect and  _ privacy _ .”

Looking only a little less nervous than Naruto, Kakashi slunk to the sofa, where Iruka sat beside him and glowered at Naruto.

The three of them sat in tense silence before Iruka said, “Naruto, were you aware what Kakashi and I were, uh, doing in there.”

“Well, I…” At a glare from Iruka, Naruto said, “Yeah I was.”

“Look Naruto, at your age, curiosity about sex is normal, but that doesn’t mean you can peek into bathhouses or barge into other peoples’ bedrooms,” Iruka seethed.

“I don’t care about sex,” Naruto said. “Well, at least that’s not the reason… I just thought Kakashi-sensei would  _ have  _ to take his mask off during sex.”

Iruka stared at Naruto in shock, then turned to Kakashi, clearly expecting his boyfriend to do or say something. “You let him spend too much time around Jiraiya-sama,” Kakashi said with a shrug. 

Iruka hit Kakashi’s arm, shouting “You’re. Not. Helping.” He turned back to Naruto, took a deep breath to calm himself, and said, “Naruto, you can’t invade another person’s privacy simply out of curiosity. Kakashi wants to cover his face, and that’s his choice. Even if it irritates you, it’s important to respect that and understand that his face belongs to him. Furthermore, Kakashi and I do have sex, and we like to do so  _ in private.  _ It’s our right to decide who sees our bodies and how. You were incredibly disrespectful to both of us by intentionally violating our right to keep our sex life between the two of us. Do you understand?”

Naruto’s head slumped, and he said, “Yes Iruka-sensei.”

“Good,” Iruka said. “Now you’re going to be doing dishes for the next two weeks. And if you get sent out on a mission you can make up for lost time when you get back.” Naruto let out an incredulous cry, but Iruka added, “And if anything like this happens again, I will not be so lenient with you.”

“You can’t--” Naruto cut himself off when Iruka gave him a look that clearly said he  _ could  _ and he  _ would _ . “Yes Iruka-sensei.”

“Now what else are you going to do?” Iruka asked. When Naruto looked confused, Iruka mouthed out the word  _ apologize.  _

“Right!” Naruto said. “I’m sorry I tried to see your face, Kakashi sensei. And Iruka-sensei, I’m sorry I saw penis.”

From the shade of red that Iruka’s face had turned, Naruto decided his apology had not had the desired effect, and he ran out the front door. “Get back in time to do dishes,” Kakashi closed as the door swung shut. With a grin, he turned to face Iruka. “Don’t you think you were a little harsh with him.”

“No,” Iruka said, still clearly annoyed and embarrassed--something Kakashi found cute and more than a little sexy. 

“Well now he’s gone to hide maybe we can finish where we left off,” Kakashi whispered in Iruka’s ear as he slid his hand up Iruka’s thigh.

“This whole thing happened because I let you talk me into continuing,” Iruka snapped as he slapped away Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes that would put the cutest of his ninken to shame, and Iruka groaned then said, “Fine. But you’re locking the door this time. And don’t go easy on the traps.”

After dinner Iruka stayed in the living room while Naruto did the dishes, ignoring the boy’s pleading looks. Kakashi had gone home, no doubt to hide in embarrassment. 

After finishing dishes, Naruto collapsed on his favorite armchair, and only then did he notice the look on Iruka’s face. It was his teacher face.

“Naruto,” Iruka said. “If I remember correctly you slept through sex education while you were at the academy.”

“I told you I didn’t come in because of that!” Naruto said. “I wanted to see Kakashi’s mask off, and I didn’t think things through. To be honest I really didn’t want to see that.”

“I suppose there are more compromising positions you could have found us in,” Iruka mused, and Naruto made a face of disgust. “Anyways,” Iruka continued, “I wanted to tell you that if you are curious or have any questions, you can ask me. You can also talk to me about what happened with Sasuke when you’re ready.”

Naruto fidgeted for a while, then blurted out, “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Iruka said. “Not if you do things right. It might be a little uncomfortable the first few times until you know what you’re doing, but it’s not hard to make the process painless. But you can’t skip out on the foreplay. You will need to exercise  _ patience.”  _ Naruto shuddered, but Iruka knew better than to believe Naruto would ever hurt a partner. “Patience, and lubricant,” Iruka added. “Plus condoms, even with a boy.”

Naruto nodded, then hesitantly asked, “Do you think I’ll think about Sasuke when, well you know, if I do it with someone.”

“You might,” Iruka answered honestly. He had terrified Kakashi once when he froze up and then completely shut down in the middle of sex because in a certain lighting Kakashi’s hair was the same color as Mizuki’s. After that, there had been many conversations, and when it did happen again, months later, Kakashi had known how to help him through it. “It’s not always easy, sex after a sexual assault. But one day, if you want to, you can have mind-blowingly amazing sex. Sasuke can’t take that away from you. But you know, the best partner to start out with is yourself. If things get difficult it’s good to focus back on the sensation.”

Naruto turned bright red, and let out a yelp, but when he went to bed that night, he pushed a hesitant hand into his boxers. He had been staunchly ignoring this part of his anatomy since his failed attempt to bring Sasuke back, but it had been a long time, and his body was getting more and more demanding with its needs. Hesitantly, he stroked himself, then reached for the hand lotion by his bedside table. He usually thought of Sasuke when he did this, after he stopped thinking about Sakura that is. Instead, he put his focus on the feelings shooting through his body. At first, he remembered the way Sasuke had grabbed him harshly and pushed him through the ground, but he relaxed and just thought about the pleasure. He knew what he liked and soon the blinding sensations were all he could think of. But as his climax grew closer, new images popped up in his mind--dark brown hair in a spiky ponytail and the muttered words “bothersome” and warmth all at once, and then he was coming. 

Naruto laid there in shock for a moment, not sure what to think of his new revelation. Now that he thought about it, Shikamaru did look good. Especially in that mesh shirt. But Naruto also knew it was a little weird to think about a friend while he masturbated, not unless there was something other than friendship on his mind. 

Naruto didn’t want to think about that at the moment, so he quickly cleaned himself up and promptly fell asleep.


	9. Mizuki Tracking Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the anime filler arc where Mizuki breaks out from prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -more centered on KakaIru  
> -there's talk about and memories of sexual assault

When Iruka heard that Naruto had gone after Mizuki, he felt his stomach plummet. He knew more than anyone what Mizuki was capable of, and for the first time he wished he had told somebody what Mizuki had done to him. But at the time Iruka had told nobody, even after Mizuki defected, and had never gone to a hospital, so it wasn’t in his file. Iruka knew Kakashi didn’t want him to go, but neither of them wanted to say anything in front of Tsunade, and besides Iruka knew Mizuki better than anybody, and would eat glass before he let anything happen to Naruto. If anything were to happen, he would rather it happen to him.

 

When Kakashi got back, he rushed to the hospital right away. Pakkun had reported back to him that Iruka had been hurt, but nothing life threatening, and Naruto had taken an injury that, to anybody else, would be a major concern, but with Naruto it was simply a few days bedrest and a lecture from Tsunade. Kakashi went to see Iruka first, but ran into Tsunade in the hallway.

“How is Iruka’s condition?” Kakashi asked. 

“Nothing serious,” Tsunade said with a frown. “At least, his physical injuries are of little concern, but I’m concerned about his mental condition. I know Mizuki tried to kill Iruka in the past, but Iruka’s reaction seems disproportionate to that. He barely let us get him into a hospital gown to treat him.”

Kakashi let out a sigh, then sensing nobody around, he asked, “Were there any signs of sexual assault?”

Tsunade’s eyes widened and she stared at Kakashi. “Is there a history?”

“I think I’m the only one who knows,” Kakashi said. “Iruka wouldn’t want me to say anything, but his history with Mizuki is… complicated.”

“There were no visible signs to indicate an assault,” Tsunade said. “If I had known their history I would have sent somebody else. But I want you to keep an eye on him. If you’re the only one he’s told about his past, you can probably do more than any medic. He will have to take a psych eval however.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Kakashi promised.

“I’ll keep you off missions unless it’s vital,” Tsunade said. “You can take him home once I review the tests.”

Kakashi made his way to Iruka’s room, where Iruka was lying, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t acknowledge Kakashi when he entered. Kakashi approached him slowly and took a seat by Iruka’s bed. “Iruka?” he asked. “How are feeling?”

“Like I got launched out of an exploding building,” Iruka said. “Tsunade patched me up well enough, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Of course I worry about you,” Kakashi said. He put his hand on the edge of the bed, and after looking at it like it might be a threat, Iruka reached out and tangled their fingers together. “I’m worried about you being alone with Mizuki.”

“He didn’t touch me if that’s what you think,” Iruka said. “He only tried to kill me.” For a shinobi, that was something hardly worth mentioning, but it was different when it was your former best friend and rapist.

“Iruka…” Kakashi began.

“I don’t want to deal with this right now,” Iruka said. “Maybe when we’re home.”

Kakashi nodded, then said, “Do you want to see Naruto. He’s probably well enough by now that he can come over here for a while.” Iruka hesitated for a moment before nodding. Kakashi kissed his forehead, the walked down the hall to find Naruto.

Naruto was sitting up in bed when Kakashi made his way in. The boy was sitting up, and he smiled to see Kakashi, but immediately asked, “Is Iruka-sensei ok?”

“Nothing too serious. He’ll recover,” Kakashi said. “But you know Naruto, Mizuki was once Iruka’s best friend, so maybe you can guess how he’s feeling right now.”

“I hate him for hurting Iruka,” Naruto said. 

Kakashi nodded in agreement, but said, “I’m sure Iruka wants to see you, but it’s probably best not to mention Mizuki. Iruka will be glad to know you’re safe.”

They made their way down the hall to Iruka’s room where Shizune was taking Iruka’s vitals. “Your bloodwork is clean,” she said. “No poison in your system. You can go home to rest, but I don’t want you back in the Academy for at least two days.”

“Can I go home too?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, but the same goes for you,” Shizune said. “You’ll have to rest, or next time you’re back here we won’t let you out. Iruka, I’m counting on you to be the responsible one here.” She glared at Kakashi, who gave a shrug. 

“Naruto, go get dressed and then we can head out. I think we all deserve Ichiraku’s tonight,” Kakashi said. When Shizune left, Iruka still hadn’t said anything. Kakashi crossed the room to gather Iruka’s clothes--they were torn and a bit bloody, but they would do for the walk home--and set them beside him. “You’ll need to get dressed unless you want to stay here,” Kakashi said, and Iruka nodded and slowly dressed himself. 

Iruka avoided eye contact, but when Naruto ran back into the room he smiled and ruffled Naruto’s hair. “Ready to come home?” He asked. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson about running after missing nin.”

“I still won,” Naruto pointed out.

“It would be nice if you could finish a mission without being hospitalized,” Iruka said. “Though I am glad you saved my life.”

“Yeah, well I heal easy,” Naruto said. They walked home, and Iruka and Kakashi made to walk right by Ichiraku’s when Naruto said, “Can we please get ramen?”

“Once you two get home I’ll go out and pick up some ramen for us all,” Kakashi said. When Naruto looked unwilling to walk past the ramen stand, Kakashi sighed and said, “I’ll get you three bowls if you hurry up and get home  _ without  _ running.” Naruto lit up, and walked as fast as he could to Iruka’s apartment. Kakashi fell into step with Iruka, who was studying the ground. 

To Kakashi’s surprise, Iruka reached out and grabbed Kakashi’s hand. “You’re staying the night, right?” Iruka asked. 

“If you want me,” Kakashi said. 

“I need you,” Iruka said. “I’ll probably have dreams.”

“I’ll be there,” Kakashi assured him. 

By the time they got to the apartment, Naruto was exhausted, though he’d never say so. “I’ll be back with food,” Kakashi promises, and in no time he has gone to Ichiraku’s, picked up a great deal of ramen, and then materialized back in outside Iruka’s apartment. If he was being honest, Kakashi had started thinking of this place as  _ his  _ place quite a while ago. His apartment was just a place he went sometimes when he wasted to be alone. He had stayed away more once Naruto moved in, but now Naruto was mostly used to seeing him walk around shirtless, and there wasn’t much point of going all the way to the jonin block.

Kakashi climbed in through the window to see Iruka reading one of his boring books, while Naruto had fallen asleep on the sofa. “ _ Ramen, _ ” Kakashi said, and Naruto shot up. Kakashi set the take out bag on the table and prepared bowls for Iruka and himself. Naruto would just eat it straight from the container. Iruka was staring at the page in his book, but his eyes weren’t moving. He didn’t look up until Kakashi put the bowl in front of him.

“Oh,” Iruka said, started out of some daydream. “I’m sorry love, I just don’t think I’m hungry anymore. I’m going to shower and then bed.” He kissed Kakashi’s cheek, then disappeared into the bathroom. Kakashi put away Iruka’s food, then gave Naruto his most intimidating glare, saying, “Naruto, if you eat this ramen I will make sure Tsunade gives you nothing but D-ranks for the rest of your life.”

 

_ Iruka was more than a little tipsy when he and Mizuki made it to his place because he lived closer. “Happy birthday to me,” Mizuki said with a hiccup. _

_ “Yes, happy birthday,” Iruka said. It took him several tries to get the key in the lock, at which point Mizuki’s hands had strayed to his hips for some reason, but Iruka was hardly thinking of that. “Damn key,” he muttered before finally pushing the door open with a giggle.  _

_ The next thing he knew, Iruka was pressed against the door and Mizuki’s tongue was down his throat. Iruka let out a muffled cry and struggled, but his body felt very heavy, and Mizuki had a strong hold on his wrists. The kiss seemed to take forever, and then Mizuki was unzipping Iruka’s vest. Iruka’s mind was fuzzy, but he was pretty sure this was wrong. “Tsubaki,” he slurred. _

_ “Bitch won’t even put out for me on my damn birthday,” Mizuki growled. “You’ll give me the birthday present I want, won’t you Iruka?” _

_ “I--I,” Iruka could form a sentence to explain that this was wrong, and Mizuki was only supposed to crash on his couch, while Iruka really just wanted to pass out on his bed and sleep. He couldn’t think about these things, because Mizuki had pushed his pants to his knees, and Iruka felt like Mizuki’s hands were branding him everywhere they touched. “Don’t…” Iruka managed to say. _

_ “It’s a bit late for stopping, isn’t it,” Mizuki said. He gripped Iruka’s hips and spun him around, slamming his body into the door. Iruka tried to struggle, but then Mizuki had slammed into him and all he could do was shout out in pain and then cry.  _

“Iruka… Iruka…”

Iruka opened his eyes upon hearing Kakashi’s voice. He nodded to let Kakashi know he was awake, but not to touch him just yet. Iruka was still in the memory and any touch would send him back. It had been like that the first time, and Iruka had told himself it was because Mizuki was drunk and it had been his birthday anyways, so maybe it could be forgiven. After that, Mizuki always had an excuse, “I was your first friend, and now you don’t care for me,” or “you’re the only thing that can calm me down when I get like this” or “Don’t be shy Iruka, I know it’s dick you like” and then it was usually, “You let me do it before, why not now?” Iruka always meant to stand firm, say no, but Mizuki always hushed him and gave reasons why Iruka owed him this until Iruka was in too much pain to protest. And through it all, Iruka could never give any physical resistance because Mizuki was his friend and friends don’t hurt each other. So he just froze, not believing what was happening. Eventually Iruka learned that it was easier just to let it happen, and he stopped saying anything when Mizuki showed up at his door,  pulled him into a storage closet, or pushed him up against the wall of the alley behind a bar. 

“He never felt any friendship for me,” Iruka said eventually. “Everything he did, I thought he had been my friend once, and even if he hurt me he had once cared. But he just got close to me so he could make me suffer.”

Iruka turned his head to look at Kakashi, and that was his cue to wrap his arms around Iruka’s waist and pull him close. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Iruka shut his eyes, refusing to let the tears come out. He  _ knew  _ it hadn’t been. He knew Mizuki had taken advantage of him, never asked for consent, and continued after Iruka said “no” or “stop”. But his first reaction when he heard those words was still  _ I didn’t stop him.  _ Maybe there would be a day when Kakashi would say that and Iruka would believe him, but even after all these years he wasn’t there yet.

“You were so alone back then,” Kakashi said. “But you aren’t anymore. You have me and Naruto, and this entire fucking village loves you. You’re safe now.”

Iruka nodded and pressed his face into Kakashi’s chest, feeling his lover wrap his arms more tightly around him. He didn’t feel okay, but he knew eventually he was going to be okay.


	10. Mission with Team 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Shikamaru find themselves on a mission together

After he recovered, Naruto’s next mission was with Team 10. He was excited to work with Shikamaru again and Ino and Choji too after Team 10 had come to his rescue with the stupid brothers. Until Tsunade came to their rescue, that is. He had irritated Tsunade until she finally gave him a mission, and they had gotten a scroll to Kirigakure, and had a two day return trip. They weren’t in any particular hurry, so Asuma suggested they set up camp early. They would be setting guards, since missing nin weren’t uncommon in this area, and going to bed early would make up for the missed sleep. As usual, Naruto insisted he wasn’t tired and then was the first to pass out. 

Shikamaru was on second watch when, with a gasp, Naruto suddenly sat up. “You okay?” Shikamaru asked, looking behind him.

“I’m fine,” Naruto said, but Shikamaru didn’t need Kiba’s nose to smell a lie from far away. 

“If you insist,” Shikamaru said with a shrug. “But if you want to talk, sit watch with me.” He walked a little further away so he was out of earshot, but could still see their strung together shelter.

After some time, Naruto did make his way over to Shikamaru and sat beside him. “I dream about Sasuke sometimes,” Naruto admitted. “I know I shouldn’t let it get to me so much, but he really hurt me.”

“You can take your time getting over it,” Shikamaru said, looking up at the clouds above him. “No need to rush yourself into something you’re not ready for. If you’re sad, be sad. If you’re scared, be scared. If you’re angry, be angry. It’s too much of a pain to pretend to be anything else.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said. “I just want to forget about what he did to me. Sometimes it’s like my body still hurts.”

When he turned to face him Shikamaru expected Naruto to be touch his chidori wound, or gesturing to his back. Instead, Naruto had his hands pressed into his lap, as if he were protecting his genitals.

And then the penny dropped.

“He did more to you than chidori and the kunai, didn’t he?” Shikamaru asked, lowering his voice. Naruto bit his lip, and then nodded. Hi face dropped into a look of profound pain. “Well he’s scum. I hated him for hurting you at all, but that’s just unforgivable.”

“Shika,” Naruto said. “I’m realizing you’re a much better friend than Sasuke was. I wish I had spent more time with you instead of trying to get Sasuke to acknowledge me all the time.”

Shikamaru smiled, “it’s natural you would be closest to your teammates. But I’m glad we got closer. You’re somebody who’s precious to me.” He looked at Naruto and held his gaze for a long time. Shikamaru found himself thinking that Naruto looked beautiful, the stars reflected in his eyes. When did he turn into a sap?

“You mean it?” Naruto asked. When Shikamaru nodded, Naruto said, “You’re precious to me too Shika. You’ve really been here for me, and I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Idiot. You don’t need to thank me,” Shikamaru said. “Here with you is right where I want to be.” Naruto looked like he might cry, but from happiness rather than pain. “Come here,” Shikamaru said and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto snuggled into him, and eventually fell asleep with his head in Shikamaru’s lap. Shikamaru was supposed to wake up Naruto for next watch, but he didn’t mind the extra few hours. Besides, the clouds were good to watch, even at night.

 

The next night they were within the fire country borders, and decided it was safe enough for a fire. “Naruto, Shikamaru, why don’t the two of you go gather wood?” Shikamaru could swear Asuma winked at him when he stood to head into the woods. He shoved his hands into his pockets as walked through the woods, pointing out wood for Naruto to carry. He may be in love with Naruto, but that didn’t mean he was going to carry firewood if he didn’t have to.

“Thanks for last night,” Naruto said. “I’m sure I’m troublesome.”

“Yes, you are,” Shikamaru said. “But I don’t mind a bit of trouble if it’s you.”

Naruto stopped and turned to Shikamaru. “I don’t know, maybe I’m reading this wrong but…” Shikamaru looked at Naruto with confusion, but the next thing he knew, Naruto’s lips were pressed against his.

“Naruto!” he said when Naruto pulled away,

“Sorry Shika,” Naruto muttered. “I thought… but I guess I read it wrong.”

“No you’re not wrong,” Shikamaru admitted. “But I don’t want to be your plan b. I won’t be Sasuke’s replacement.” Naruto looked hurt, but Shikamaru knew he needed to say it. 

“You’re not Sasuke, you’re Shikamaru,” Naruto insisted. “I admit I’m not totally over Sasuke yet, but I’m starting to have these feelings for you, and they’re real.” 

Shikamaru looked at Naruto carefully, and found himself calculating the odds that Naruto was telling the truth. Naruto wouldn’t lie, not consciously, and it had been a few months since Sasuke defected, months they’d spent together, and that was a reasonable amount of time for someone to develop a crush. Even if Naruto did his best, Shikamaru knew relationships fell apart, especially with the strain of missions, and then there was death. Shikamaru had never thought anything had come of his feelings, so he had never considered what he would do if a relationship became a possibility. By all calculations, the risk was too great, but if the gain was Naruto, then sometimes risks had to be taken.

He set his hands on Naruto’s arms and leaned in for a kiss. It was strange at first, the press of lips, the closeness. But Shikamaru found himself wanting to do it again and again. The gathered wood fell to the floor by their feet as Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s waist. It was their first kiss, but Naruto was a fast learner and eager, and soon his tongue was feeling Shikamaru’s lip.

“Naruto! Shikamar-- _ Oh _ ,” Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to see Choji standing between the trees they had come through. “Well, when the two of you are done, you should probably come back to camp. Ino has been complaining that there’s no fire yet.”

Shikamaru nodded, avoiding all eye contact. “We’re coming.”

Naruto picked up the wood and they made their way back to camp. Before they made it though, Shikamaru looked behind him and gave Naruto a shy smile. 


	11. Training Hard Shikamaru?

Naruto was training with Team 8 when Shikamaru sidled up and laid down on the grass, looking up at the clouds. Naruto smiled over at him, and almost got crushed by Kiba’s wolf fang. He did manage to dodge, and then attack with several clones. With Shikamaru lying not far off, Naruto felt the urge to impress him, and his burst of energy improved his performance drastically. After several hours, Kiba, Hinata and Shino were all panting in exhaustion. 

“Team 8, you should rest up. We can’t have you tired for your mission tomorrow,” Kurenai said. “Naruto, I suggest you rest as well.”

“I have to get better,” Naruto said. “I’ll stay and train more.”

Hinata was so tired she didn’t even try to stay, and Team 8 headed back to Konoha. Rather than train, however, Naruto went to lie next to Shikamaru on the grass. 

“Training hard Shikamaru?” Naruto asked. He rolled over to drape his arm across Shikamaru’s chest and settled his head on Shikamaru’s shoulder.

“Watching the clouds,” Shikamaru said. “And watching you.”

Naruto grinned up at Shikamaru, “Did I look good?”

Shikamaru lifted his head slightly so he could give Naruto a kiss. They were both blushing when they broke away. 

“Will you be my boyfriend Shikamaru?” Naruto asked, then laughed awkwardly.

Shikamaru glanced up at the clouds. “I guess.” He looked down at Naruto, who was grinning up at him. “You just can’t tell many people or my Dad will kill me.”

As if in answer, Naruto cuddled in closer to Shikamaru, then lifted his chin to kiss again. This time the kiss lasted longer, and they stayed in the grass, kissing back and forth and holding one another until night began to fall.


	12. Decompress

One evening, Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch together, Naruto trying to cuddle while Shikamaru tried to read. Iruka smiled at them as he went about his grading. Naruto had immediately told him that he had a new boyfriend, and Iruka was glad Naruto had somebody in his life you would support him and love him. And he hoped it meant Naruto might be moving on from Sasuke. If he had guessed, he wouldn’t have thought the two of them would end up together, but in a way it did make sense, given how well they would complement one another.

Iruka’s grading was interrupted when the window opened and Kakashi fell inside. 

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto shouted, and rushed to Kakashi, and then barely dodged a thrown shuriken. 

“Naruto, leave him alone,” Iruka said. So it had been a bad mission. He stood up, walking past a petrified Naruto. “Kakashi, I’m going to come near you.” Kakashi was standing, his eyes blank, staring at Naruto. “Naruto isn’t a threat Kakashi. You know him. You’re his sensei.”

He carefully approached Kakashi, who turned to eye him warily.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru said. “Why don’t we get ramen? We can bring some back for Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.”

Naruto looked from Iruka to Shikamaru in confusion, but Shikamaru too his hand and led him to the door. Iruka gave Shikamaru a thankful smile, then turned back to Kakashi once the two teens had left. “Kakashi, I’m going to touch you now,” he said as he reached out to take Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi stiffened, but Iruka continued, “You’re home. You’re safe. Nobody will hurt you here. I’ve got you, and I’m going to take care of you.” He slowly brought his hand up Kakashi’s arm, and then down his back to hold him by the waist. 

This wasn’t the first time Iruka had seen Kakashi like this, and by this point he knew what to do. He lead Kakashi to the bathroom, where he carefully stripped Kakashi down, always telling him where he would touch him, moving slow enough for Kakashi to see. He carefully removed all weapons, then clothes. Kakashi had somebody else’s blood on his face and chest, but was uninjured except for a twisted ankle. Iruka guided him to sit on the bathroom stool and began spraying Kakashi clean and washing him with a washcloth. As Iruka worked, Kakashi slowly relaxed, his eyes becoming more and more focused. Once Kakashi’s hair and body were clean, Iruka undressed as well, and they squeezed into the bath together, where Iruka rubbed Kakashi’s back and stroked his sides, chest and legs, doing his best to communicate his love through these soft touches and call Kakashi back into the present moment. Kakashi leaned back and rested his head on Iruka’s shoulder.

“Can you nod and shake your head?” Iruka asked. He knew Kakashi probably wouldn’t be verbal for the rest of the night, but he might be capable of this level of communication. Kakashi nodded against his shoulder, so Iruka asked, “Do you want food?” Kakashi shook his head. “Bed?” Iruka asked, getting another nod. Kakashi would probably wake up hungry on the middle of the night, but Naruto was going to get ramen, so Iruka didn’t have to worry about cooking. He pulled Kakashi out of the bathtub, dried them both off, and led Kakashi to bed by the hand.

When Kakashi was lying down, Iruka brought him in for a kiss. “I love you, and I’ll always be here to take care of you,” Iruka breathed. “I’m not going anywhere.” Kakashi leaned in for the next kiss, slow and loving. Iruka brought his hand down to stoke Kakashi’s sides, then cupped his balls, and half hard erection. “Shall I take care of this he asked.” When Kakashi just looked up with him, eyes soft, mouth still open and wet with saliva, Iruka reminded him, “I need you to nod your head yes.” 

After a nod from Kakashi, Iruka helped him onto his back and kissed his way down Kakashi’s chest and stomach until he closed his lips around Kakashi’s cock. He sucked him to full hardness, then continued giving him slow, lazy head. Kakashi sighed softly, letting out quiet moans and Iruka worked. When he was close he gripped Iruka’s hair, hard, and Iruka swallowed him deeper so Kakashi could come down his throat. He smiled up at Kakashi who was breathing hard, eyes half closed. In the morning they would have proper sex, but tonight Kakashi just needed to be taken care of and relaxed, so Iruka pulled the blanket over them, and snuggled into Kakashi, holding him tight.

 

After finishing their ramen, Shikamaru suggested that he and Naruto watch the stars for a while before heading back to Iruka’s place. Shikamaru wanted to hold Naruto’s hand, but word got around quickly, so he shoved his hands in his pockets until they got to the roof of Iruka’s apartment building.

“Why did Kakashi-sensei attack me?” Naruto asked.

“Jonin can be like that,” Shikamaru said. “Kakashi mostly gets sent on S-ranks, so his missions are especially hard. When my dad has a hard mission, he comes back like that and locks himself in a room and plays shogi for hours until he’s ready to come out. My mom always tells me not to go in, because that’s his ritual to calm down. Kakashi probably has a ritual too, and he probably needs privacy for that.”

“Are S-ranks really that bad?” Naruto asked.

“They’re mostly assassinations,” Shikamaru said. “It’s rare for an S-rank to end without at least one death, usually more. It takes a toll on most shinobi, and the ones who can do it without any distress are the ones who aren’t human anymore.”

Naruto became lost in thought. “You’re wondering if you could kill someone like that, aren’t you?” Shikamaru asked. “Someone who you think doesn’t deserve it. You’re wondering if you could follow orders.”

Naruto frowned. “The Hokage protects everyone, and everybody becomes their family. I wanted to be a ninja so I could become Hokage and protect people. Not because I wanted to kill people.”

“My dad says sometimes being a shinobi means doing what you know to be wrong because it’s for the good of the village,” Shikamaru said. He often wondered if he would be able to follow orders no matter what. Kindness was not one of his biggest traits, and he was analytical enough to know how something could benefit the village. He’d killed before without any particular remorse, and he could sacrifice others for the sake of a strategy. He knew when it came down to it he would do as he was told, but Naruto was different. Naruto was as close to  _ good  _ as you could get in this shinobi world. 

“Well when I’m hokage it won’t be that way anymore,” Naruto said. “We’ll become friendlier with the other nations and have real peace, so we won’t have to kill, and we can keep everyone safe.”

Shikamaru chuckled and said, “You know, Naruto, when you say it I can believe it.”


	13. Moving Mr. Ukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry it's been a while. I've got midterms right now so I'm a mess  
> -I'll post two chapters to make up for it

Kakashi woke up in Iruka’s bed, feeling relaxed and warm. His last mission pushed at the edges of his mind, but it was over and his didn’t need to think about it in that moment. 

“Glad to see you’re up,” Iruka said as he walked in and set a breakfast tray on Kakashi’s lap. It was earlier than he usually woke up, but they’re both gone to bed without dinner, and Iruka’s stomach had woken him up.  

Kakashi smiled and took the food. He had forgotten how hungry he was, and after days of food pills, he was glad for a real meal. Iruka ran his hand through Kakashi’s hair, and Kakashi leaned into the touch.

“Are you able to speak?” Iruka asked.

It took Kakashi a moment to find his voice, and he finally said, “yes.” After a bad mission, he had to shut off non-essential parts of his brain, and could only speak if Tsunade demanded a report. But he knew he was safe here, and could start waking himself back up.

“I want to talk to you about something,” Iruka said. At the anxious look in Kakashi’s eye he added, “nothing bad. Can you have a discussion?”

Kakashi set the tray aside and said, “yeah, I can do that.”

“I’ve been thinking I don’t like you being alone, especially after missions, even if only for a little while” Iruka said. “I want to be able to take care of you, and I also hate being away from you. So I think you should move in here.”

Kakashi’s eye widened with surprise, but then it really shouldn’t be a surprise. He had plenty of things over in Iruka’s house, and they had been together for years. “Yes,” Kakashi said. He paused when another thought hit him. “Will Naruto be okay? I did almost hurt him.”

“I talked to Naruto,” Iruka said. “It seemed Shikamaru also talked to him, and he was a little more understanding. I explained to him a little of how to treat you after a mission, and he understood. He said it will be a bit weird living with his sensei, but he could get used to it. He didn’t promise not to catch you with your mask off, but he did agree not to come bursting in if we’re having sex or if you’re in the shower, so I think you can deal with anything else.”

“I can handle Naruto,” Kakashi said. “Though he’ll probably drag me out for training more.” Whenever Kakashi spent the night, Naruto would complain until Kakashi had to take him out and help him train. Naruto has even learned to station shadow clones at each window to prevent him from escaping. He had started teaching wind release to keep him busy. But that was a small price to pay for calling this place home. “In that case,” Kakashi said, “I’ll bring Mr, Ukki over tomorrow.”


	14. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -tbh I think my niche as a writer is "awkward sexual situations"

The house was empty when Naruto let himself in, tugging Shikamaru after him. “Want to come to my room?” Naruto asked with some anxiety. 

He and Shikamaru had been together for almost a month now, but it still felt a little weird being with him after wanting Sasuke for so long, only to have Sasuke rape him. Over time, Naruto began to wonder what he had even liked about Sasuke in the first place. For a long time he had thought they were the same, and on level they were, but Sasuke had been given plenty of chances to choose the right path, and yet he had followed revenge. That choice made them too different.

“Yeah sure,” Shikamaru said with a shrug. He and Naruto didn’t get many chances to explore the more physical side of their relationship, since things would go to Hell if anyone walked in on them making out. Naruto took his hand and lead them to the bedroom where they sat on the bed. 

Shikamaru reached up to touch Naruto’s cheek and guide him in for a kiss. Naruto moaned and grabbed Shikamaru by the waist to pull him closer. It wasn’t any surprise that Naruto was very responsive, and  _ very _ enthusiastic, but that didn’t stop Shikamaru from being surprised every time. He could let Naruto take the lead and just enjoy things. Not that he just laid there by any means—he returned all of Naruto’s kisses and moved his hands to thread his fingers through Naruto’s hair. He tugged, earning himself a moan from Naruto. 

Naruto repositioned then until they were lying on their sides with their legs wrapped together. Naruto slung his leg over Shikamaru’s hips, which had the unintended consequence of pushing their crotches together.

Naruto was hard. His eyes flew open when he realized he was practically rubbing against Shikamaru, but his boyfriend just responded by rolling his hips together and leaning in to bite Naruto’s neck, right on his pulse point. Naruto groaned and Shikamaru looked up at him with a smile that spoke of mischief. He brought his hand down until it was pressed against Naruto’s cock. “You want me to help you out here?” Shikamaru asked.

Naruto answered by fixing their lips together, so Shikamaru began rubbing him through his pants as Naruto bucked his hips forward. Shikamaru wasn’t sure how he felt about taking off any underwear, but this he was sure of. He gripped Naruto through his pants and squeezed lightly before returning to rubbing with his palm. One of Naruto’s thigh was rubbing against his own erection, and Shikamaru felt himself all but humping it.

“Naruto do you have any dirty laundry—” Iruka froze in the doorway when he saw the two boys making out on the bed. “Oh,” he said. “I didn’t know Shikamaru was over here.” He stood still for a moment before turning and leaving the way he’d come in. “Naruto, you can do your own laundry later.”

As soon as the door shut, Naruto and Shikamaru stared at each other. “I think I should go,” Shikamaru said eventually. 

Naruto nodded, and they made their way to the front door. Iruka was in the kitchen with the tea kettle when Shikamaru called, “See you later, Iruka-sensei.”

“Come again anytime you like,” Iruka said, still red from embarrassment.

When the door closed behind Shikamaru, Naruto walked to the kitchen with a sense of dread. Iruka was calmly pouring tea, but Naruto braced himself for the storm.

“You’re not in trouble,” Iruka said as he passed Naruto a cup. “It’s not my place to tell you what to do with your life or your body. I just want you to talk to me about it.”

“Iruka sensei,” Naruto whined. “It’d be weird to talk to you.”

“I don’t want details,” Iruka said. “I just want to know you’re being safe.”

“What you saw is about as far as we’ve gone,” Naruto said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“And you’re comfortable with everything?” Iruka asked. “And is he?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said.

“If the two of you go further make sure you talk about it first,” Iruka said. “Think about what you do and don’t want to do and tell one another. And you can ask me about anything.”

Naruto nodded, and didn’t say anything until Iruka sighed and said, “Well we may as well get ramen. I don’t think Kakashi’s getting in tonight, and I don’t want to cook.”


	15. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm getting close to the end, but updates might be further apart from now on  
> -feedback is very much appreciated

Shikamaru was in a foul mood. Asuma had forced him to train with his team, and of course it had rained. Still they didn’t get to leave. Naruto tagged along, but even that didn’t lift Shikamaru’s mood. He, Ino and Choji fought with Asuma and Naruto and despite the numbers that was not a fair fight. By the end of the day, they were all soaking wet and miserable. All except for Naruto who didn’t seem to understand that being soaking wet was not fun.

“Let’s go dry off idiot,” Shikamaru said and led Naruto in the direction of his house. “Mom and Dad are both on missions, so we can get cleaned up and everything without them around.” Naruto grinned and raced off after him to the Nara compound.

Once inside Shikamaru quickly made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower, and when he was out Naruto had made two cups of instant ramen. Shikamaru and his father were too lazy to make anything else when Yoshino was on a mission so they had plenty. Naruto chattered away as they slurped down their ramen, and then followed SHikamaru up to his room.

“Isn’t it a little early to go to sleep?” Naruto asked when Shikamaru flopped into his bed.

“Idiot,” Shikamaru muttered. “Either I can go to sleep early or you can get in here with me. Your choice.” Naruto’s face split into a grin, and then he was in Shikamaru’s bed, and Shikamaru remembered Naruto was soaking wet. “Take you your clothes you idiot!” Shikamaru shouted.

Naruto frowned at him in confusion “That’s not a very romantic way to ask, Shika,” he said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and explained, “Your clothes are wet. Put on something of mine. I mean, if you want to leave your clothes off I won’t stop you, but I’m sure you can find something clean on the floor.” A minute later, Naruto was back in bed, now wearing a spare t shirt and sweatpants. He grinned and then leaned in to fix his lips against Shikamaru’s. 

Shikamaru groaned and reached up to thread his fingers through Naruto’s hair. He pulled Naruto on top of him, and they continued to make out until it became hard to ignore their erections pressed together. “Naruto, can we…?” Shikamaru breathed.

“I don’t know...I mean, what do you want to do?” Naruto asked hesitantly.

Shikamaru hadn’t thought his suggestion through past  _ get off  _ and but instinct told him to get skin against skin. “Just… tell me if you want to stop,” Shikamaru said and pulled his pants down to his thighs, and did the same with Naruto’s

He reached for the lotion he kept by his bed and took both of them his his hand. Naruto gasped and pushed his cock into Shikamaru’s hand. The friction, the feel of Naruto’s cock sliding against his had Shikamaru in ecstacy. They exchanged sloppy kisses and gasped of pleasure as their rocked their hips. It was sloppy, but they only had time to think about how good it felt.

The two boys were still rocking against one another when the door flew open with a bang and Shikamaru felt his heart stop.

Shikaku didn’t shout, he just stood there, staring at his son, an expression of anger and disappointment on his face. But there was no surprise.

“Dad…” Shikamaru said. 

“Naruto, I think you should go,” Shikaku said. “And I’m never going to see you anywhere near the Nara compound, you understand?”

“Shika--” Naruto said, looking quickly between Shikamaru and his father. Shikamaru didn’t want his boyfriend to go, but he didn’t want his father to hurt him either. 

“Go,” Shikamaru said. “I need to speak with my dad alone. It will be ok, I promise.”

“I mean now, Naruto,” Shikaku said, glaring at Naruto. “Now, or I’ll make you go. And I’ll know if you stay nearby.”

“Go,” Shikamaru pleaded. “It’ll be easier for me if you go.” Naruto nodded, tears in the corner of his eyes and got out of bed before jumping out through the window.

Shikakau watched him go before he turned back to his son. Shikamaru didn’t even try to dodge the slap across his face. “Can you promise me this won’t happen again?” Shikakau asked.

Shikamaru stared at the floor, holding his cheek. Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks, and he shook his head. “No,” he said. “No, I can’t promise that.”

Shikaku nodded and took a step back. “I need an heir who will produce children. As such, you are unreliable, and there is no need for you to stay under this roof. I will come back to this room in thirty minutes. You, and whatever items you need will be gone by then. You will never refer to me as your father, nor will you call Yoshino your mother. Do you understand?”

Shikamaru nodded without looking at his father as the older man turned around and left the room.


	16. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

Iruka was tapping the table nervously. 

“Naruto’s fine,” Kakashi said, reaching out to touch Iruka’s hand. “He’s probably with Shikamaru getting ramen.”

“It’s past dinnertime,” Iruka commented.

“Well, they are teenagers,” Kakashi joked and wiggled his eyebrows. “It doesn’t mean anything’s wrong. Naruto just wouldn’t have the sense to realize you’re waiting for him and tell you he’s coming late.”

That did calm Iruka a little: Naruto wasn’t used to having somebody to come home to. Still, he continued his tapping until he heard Naruto at the door. He stood up, ready to scold him, until Naruto pushed the door open and Iruka saw the look on his face. Iruka didn’t even ask, he just walked down the hall to where Naruto was standing still, a faraway look on his face,  and pulled the boy into a hug. “Tell me what happened,” Iruka said.

“Shikaku was supposed to be on a mission,” Naruto said. “He was supposed to be gone, so I was at Shikamaru’s, and his dad saw us and he looked to angry. Shikamaru told me to leave, and I did but he… he looked really scared. I shouldn’t have left him!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Iruka said, and smoothed Naruto’s hair. “Kakashi…” He said, looking over his shoulder, but Kakashi was already pulling the window open. 

“I’ve got it,” Kakashi said, and disappeared into the night.

“It’s my fault,” Naruto said. “I was with him, and I shouldn’t have left him.”

“It’s not your fault,” Iruka assured him. “Kakashi’s going to make sure he’s ok. He’ll take care of it.” Naruto sniffed again, but let Iruka walk him to the sofa and pull a blanket around him. They waited together until the door opened and Kakashi led Shikamaru through. 

Naruto ran over to see Shikamaru with a red mark on his face. “Are you okay?” Naruto asked. “Did your dad do that? I’m sorry I left, I just thought--”

“Naruto, let’s give Shikamaru some room to breathe,” Iruka suggested, and pulled Naruto to the living room, Shikamaru following silently after. “Do you need to stay here?” Iruka asked, smiling kindly at Shikamaru.

“I’m sorry,” Shikamaru whispered. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Iruka said. “Stay as long as you need. There’s usually something in the fridge and I’m sure Naruto can find you somewhere to sleep. Are you hungry?” Shikamaru shook his head, so Iruka said, “Alright. Naruto, help Shikamaru find a place in your room for his things, and then maybe he’ll want to go to sleep.” Naruto took Shikamaru’s hand and led him to his room, while Iruka turned to Kakashi. “What happened?”

“I found him near the Nara compound,” Kakashi said. “He didn’t really seem to know where to go. Apparently Shikaku disinherited him, and he wasn’t sure if Choza or Inoichi would take him in. He doesn’t look hurt except for the slap on his face though. 

Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s chest and sighed. “I know my students won’t have easy lives, but that doesn’t make it any easier to watch them get hurt.”

Kakashi held Iruka’s head to his chest and said, “he seems like a tough kid. He just needs some time, and he has Naruto.”

Meanwhile Naruto cleared some space up in his dresser. “I don’t have much, so there’s plenty of room for you,” he said brightly, but Shikamaru just shrugged. Shikamaru was lying in bed facing away from Naruto with his knees pulled to his chest. “Shika…” Naruto said, approaching the bed. He laid down behind Shikamaru and moved to wrap his arm around Shikamaru’s waist.

“Just leave me alone okay,” Shikamaru snapped, and shrugged off Naruto’s arm. 

“But--” Naruto started.

“I told you to go away! Don’t you know when you aren’t wanted?” Shikamaru demanded. He sat up and said, “Do you have a futon or something? I’d rather sleep on the floor.”

Naruto blinked back tears, and said, “No, you keep the bed. I’ll sleep out under the kotatsu.” Shikamaru still hadn’t faced him, so Naruto decided to leave him alone after all and made his way into the living room. Iruka and Kakashi were sitting at the dining room table speaking in hushed tones, but stopped when they saw Naruto come down the hall.

“Did Shikamaru need anything?” Iruka asked. 

“No,” Naruto said. “He wanted to be alone for the night so I’m here.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Iruka said as he helped Naruto get settled under the blankets. “People deal with hard times differently. His way is different that yours, but soon you’ll learn how to help him. He probably just needs space for a little while, but you’ll be there when he’s ready.”

“Yeah,” Naruto muttered, and forced a smile when Iruka ruffled his hair and left for bed. When the door closed, however, Naruto let the worry gnaw at him. “ _ Don’t you know when you aren’t wanted?”  _ Did Shikamaru really want him gone? Was Naruto just an annoyance? He had been the reason Shikaku had found out his son was gay, and now Shikamaru probably wouldn’t want anything to do with Naruto, not after getting kicked out of his family home. Naruto tried to stop worrying, but time wore on and he didn’t get any more sleep.


	17. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru realizes he's been a bit of a jerk and realizes he's forgotten to say something important.

Shikamaru woke up alone in an unfamiliar bed to the sound of somebody rummaging through drawers. He rolled over to see Naruto turned away from him searching through his dresser, but Naruto had not noticed him, so Shikamaru turned away from him and tried to go back to sleep. He didn’t manage to sleep, but he stayed in bed until the afternoon afternoon when there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” he asked as he sat up.

“Shikamaru,” Kakashi said as he pushed the door open. “Godaime-sama wants to see you. She asks you make your way to the hokage building as quickly as possible.”

Shikamaru nodded and then dressed hastily before stopping by the kitchen to grab an apple. It felt strange staying with Iruka, but he would figure something else out and be out of the way in no time. While he was visiting Tsunade he could ask to be placed in the chunin dorms. He found himself hoping it would be a longer mission. That way he could put off seeing his father, and he would need to make more money anyways. He had just made his way to the door when he saw Kakashi standing directly in his way, smiling. “Can I help you?” Shikamaru asked.

“I understand things are difficult,” Kakashi said. “And Iruka and I want to help you how we can, but so does Naruto. It would be nice if you didn’t make him want to cry every time he offers it. He does love you.”

With that Kakashi was gone and Shikamaru began to feel like shit. Shikamaru had always wanted to be alone when he was upset, taking the time to think everything over and process things. But instead of telling Naruto this, he’s just hurt him in return. Naruto had spent his life feeling unwanted, and now Shikamaru had made him doubt how much he loved Naruto. He paused as he bit into the apple, realizing he’d never said that out loud. He could be really stupid. As he walked over to the Hokage building he considered how he might make this up to Naruto. His father had always bought his mother flowers when he upset her. Shikamaru gritted his teeth and shoved his fists deeper into his pockets when he thought of his father. His reaction hadn’t been a surprise, but he had shown no emotion when cutting his son out of his life.

Shikamaru took a deep breath before knocking on Tsunade’s door and letting himself in. She looked worn out as always, and was frowning at a piece of paper. “Tsunade-sama,” Shikamaru said with a small bow. “Do you have a mission for me?”

“No,” she said, then looked up at him from the paper. “Do you know why your father has disinherited you?”

Shikamaru’s mouth went dry.  _ That was fast.  _ “It seems to me you would get a better answer from asking him,” Shikamaru commented.

“It’s not my place to question clan leaders,” she said. “But I want to know if there’s something I need to know about you.”

Shikamaru shifted his weight between feet, then said, “There was doubt about my ability to marry an appropriate spouse and produce an heir.”

Tsunade gave him a sad smile, then asked, “If there is a relationship, I need to know.”

Shikamaru nodded, then admitted, “Naruto.”

“You’d better take good care of him.” Shikamaru looked up to see Tsunade smiling at him. Shikamaru nodded, and then she added, “I really do hope this attitude shifts among the clan leaders. You would have been a perfect leader of the Nara clan.” Shikamaru nodded, his eyes and throat burning. “Is there anything you need from me?”

“Iruka-sensei offered to let me stay with him, but I’d like to move to one of the chunin apartments in possible. I don’t want to inconvenience him.”

“I’ll get you in as soon as I can,” Tsunade said.

“And if I could get more missions, I’ll need the money,” Shikamaru admitted. He didn’t want to work harder, but it couldn’t be avoided.

“I can make that happen,” Tsunade said. “If you don’t need anything else, you are dismissed.”

Shikamaru bowed, then made his way back down the streets towards Iruka’s apartment. He paused, then redirected his steps to Yamanaka Flowers. When he pushed the door, open, Ino was sitting at the desk. 

“I need some flowers,” Shikamaru admitted.

“What’s the occasion?” Ino asked, walking to him.

“I may have fucked up, and I need to make it up to someone,” Shikamaru said. 

Ino grinned, then picked up a small bouquet. “Will this work?”

Shikamaru looked at it, then sighed. “It was a bigger fuck-up than that.”

Ino’s eyes glinted, then she said. “I’ll make you a custom one under one condition. You have to tell me who it’s for.”

Shikamaru sighed, then said, “It’s… it’s Naruto.”

“I thought so,” Ino said with a grin. Shikamaru was surprised Choji hadn’t ratted him out. He and Ino had been growing  _ very _ close. Ino began collecting orange and yellow flowers, with a few purple and pink ones thrown in. “Not really my taste,” she said, “But Naruto should like it. I can’t imagine him being mad at you though.”

“It’s more that I said something and hurt him, but he tried to act like it was fine,” Shikamaru said, earning a glare from Ino.

As she began arranging the flowers in a vase, she glanced at him and said, “your dad came over to talk to mine.”

Shikamaru groaned, then said, “I suppose he’d be mad to see me here then.”

“No, he actually punched Shikaku-san in the jaw,” Ino said with a smirk. She turned to shove the bouquet into Shikamaru’s arms. “And you’re welcome to stay with us if you need to.”

“Oh,” Shikamaru said, then looked down at the flowers. It reminded him of Naruto: happy, bright and sunny. “I think I should be moving into chunin housing,” he said. “But that’s kind of your father. How much do I owe you?” 

Shikamaru realized he didn’t have much to spare now that he’d be buying his own food and weapons and such, but Naruto was important. “It’s free,” Ino said with a smile. “Just make sure Naruto is happy. It’s been good to see him back to his old self.” Shikamaru knew she was referencing his depression after Sasuke had left. He had done a good job of acting happy as ever, but nobody could fool a Yamanaka. Shikamaru nodded to Ino, then walked down the street carrying an obscenely large bouquet. 

When Shikamaru got to Iruka’s apartment, Iruka opened the door, then grinned to see him. “I think Naruto will like those,” Iruka said. “It might be nice to have them on his bedside table.” Shikamaru nodded, then set the flowers down before settling down on Naruto’s bed where he could study the ceiling. He lay there thinking about the shape his life might take now he wasn’t a clan heir. He had never really wanted to be a clan head--too much drama--but it had been comforting not needing to worry about his future. He had always known what he would become, but now things were unclear. He refused to let the creeping panic take hold over him, however. All he needed was a plan. He would probably just become an average shinobi--maybe he would make jonin, maybe he wouldn’t--and he would probably serve the village from a tactical perspective. He was still a part of Ino-Shika-Cho, and it wasn’t as if he needed much money. He just wanted a comfortable enough bed, a shogi set, and access to a good roof, maybe one day a place with a skylight. It really wasn’t much to worry about.

Several minutes later Shikamaru heard the front door open, and Naruto loudly told Iruka about his day training with Gai and Lee. When he heard Naruto’s footsteps thumping down the hallway, Shikamaru tensed, but looked casual once Naruto pushed the door open.

“Hey Shika…” he said, staring at his feet.

“Ino said you might like those flowers,” Shikamaru said, nodding in the direction of the flowers.

“I do!” Naruto said and ran over to smell the flowers. “Thank you,” he said, then leaned in to kiss Shikamaru before stopping to think. “Oh,” he said, pulling away, “I’m sorry, I…”

Shikamaru sighed and gripped the back of Naruto’s neck, pulling him into another kiss--a proper one, then explained “The flowers were supposed to be an apology for being an ass and everything.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed and Naruto curled into him. “I’m not good with feelings and stuff,” Shikamaru said. “It’s really a pain in the ass, so I just think about things until I know what to do. But I can be pretty stupid. I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want you, because you are what I want most, even when you are troublesome. Because you’re special to me, Naruto.” He took a breath, then said, “I guess I hadn’t said this before, but I’ve known it for a while now. I love you, Naruto.”

Naruto’s eyes were watering, and he surged forwards to kiss Shikamaru. They exchanged kisses for a while before Naruto grinned at his boyfriend and said, “I love you too, you pain in the ass.”


	18. Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru gets his own place--Naruto helps him move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been happening and I've barely had time to write. I'm almost done which of course means I'm even less productive (stupid brain) but this fic should be done... someday

Two weeks after leaving the Nara compound, Shikamaru had his own (small) apartment in the chunin dorms. Choji, Ino and Naruto helped--meaning they did all the work. There wasn’t much to unpack since furniture was provided and all Shikamaru had thought to grab from his room was a few changes of clothes, his weapons, several books and his favorite shogi set. A smaller space helped him forget about how little he really had. 

“Dad made this,” Choji said, putting a massive bowl of some noodle dish in the refrigerator, and Shikamaru had a feeling he’d be eating that for a month. 

“You could have helped,” Ino said, standing over Shikamaru with her hands on her hips. “Just because your boyfriend can make hundreds of shadow clones doesn’t mean you can make him to everything.”

“I don’t mind Ino!” Naruto said--all twelve of him.

“There isn’t room for me,” Shikamaru said, looking back out the window. 

Ino groaned, but placed the small vase of flowers on the desk, then said, “Choji let’s go. I’m sure they can think of something fun to do without us.” She winked at Shikamaru over her shoulder as she ushered Choji out of the room. Shikamaru glanced over to see that Naruto had turned bright red. 

“What about it?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at Naruto. 

“Oh!” Naruto yelped. “I mean, sure, I mean if you want to, I guess…”

Shikamaru laughed and laid down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Naruto curled up against him, and Shikamaru slipped his hand under Naruto’s shirt, pressing his palm over his stomach. “Whatever you want Naruto,” he said. “We can play a game of shogi, or we can do something else.” Naruto’s breath hitched, and Shikamaru felt his stomach tighten against his hand. 

Naruto only waited for another moment before rolling on top of Shikamaru, fixing their lips together. Shikamaru sighed and pressed his hips upward against Naruto, realizing the door was locked and only he had the key, so there would be no rude interruptions. They spent a great deal of time just kissing before their shirts came off, and soon enough they were in their boxers rutting against one another. With a rush of desire, Naruto pushed Shikamaru’s boxers down, then grinned and said, “I want to try  _ something else”  _ as he travelled further down Shikamaru’s body.


	19. Revealation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto shares a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise from the dead to post this chapter. Life is busy but I'm procrastination to avoid studying for an exam, so here you go

After a lunch at Ichiraku’s, Naruto and Shikamaru headed back to Shikamaru’s new apartment, exchanging glances as they walked. Naruto blushed, thinking about what they had done the other night, and what they would probably do once they got to Shikamaru’s apartment. He looked over to see Shikamaru smirking at him. “What are you thinking about?” Shikamaru asked smugly.

“Just that I found something you aren’t lazy about,” Naruto replied, thinking about how Shikamaru had used his mouth to great effect. Shikamaru glanced around furtively before he reached out to tangle his fingers between Naruto’s. Now his father knew there wasn’t much point hiding anything. They didn’t exactly rush to Shikamaru’s apartment, but they travelled a little faster than Shikamaru’s usual lazy stroll. Naruto always complained about how slowly he walked. “Excited about something?” Naruto asked, trying to sound more confident than he was. This was new, and he didn’t know if he’d done well. Shikamaru had seemed pleased, but it had been Shikamaru’s first time too.

“Are you?” Shikamaru asked, looking over at Naruto. He saw the subtle signs of worry, and wondered if Naruto had gone too far, if he was thinking about what Sasuke had done to him. 

“Yeah, of course,” Naruto said with a grin.

“That fake smile doesn’t suit you,” Shikamaru said, looking up at the sky.

“Did I do ok?” Naruto asked. 

“I don’t think I would have made noises like that if it was only ok,” Shikamaru said with a grin as he opened the door to his apartment building. As they walked up the stairwell a chunin in her mid twenties stopped abruptly and her eyes narrowed.

“I didn’t know they were letting you live here. I’m sure the landlord will have several requests for re-housing soon,” she said.

“I live here,” Shikamaru said, “And Naruto is my guest, so you may be seeing him around. If you have a problem with that you can find a tree to sleep in.” He walked up the stairs, brushing past the woman, and called, “Coming Naruto?”

Naruto was quiet as they walked up the last set of stairs and into Shikamaru’s apartment. “Don’t worry about that,” Shikamaru commented. “People can be troublesome like that, don’t waste time on it.”

“Shika,” Naruto said carefully. “I shouldn’t tell you… but there’s something you need to know. About why everyone hates me.”

Shikamaru crossed the room to take Naruto’s hands in his. “Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. They’ve treated you like that since you were a kid, and there’s nothing a kid can do to justify that. I don’t know what it was, but I know it wasn’t your fault.”

“You won’t say that when I tell you,” Naruto said quietly.

“It’s not my business and you don’t have to tell me,” Shikamaru said. “But you can tell me, and I will still… love you.” Shikamaru didn’t say it often, and it wasn’t easy, allowing himself to admit he had been swept up in something so irrational and unpredictable, something he couldn’t analyze properly. 

Naruto nodded and took a seat on Shikamaru’s bed where he pulled his knees to his chest. “I was born the night the nine-tails attacked,” Naruto said. “I don’t understand everything, but when he defeated the nine-tails the fourth hokage had to put it somewhere so he sealed it in me. I--I have a demon inside of me.” Naruto barely whispered out the last part.

Shikamaru took a minute to process that, and it did make sense. The chakra he had seen Naruto release during the chunin exams, the way people called him a demon. Shikamaru followed Naruto’s story to the next logical conclusion and wondered if Naruto knew that he was the Yondaime’s son. Probably not. Naruto wouldn’t think of something like that, but Shikamaru had a hard time believing that Yondaime had just had a convenient baby on hand and the fact that his wife was an Uzumaki was a funny coincidence.

“You know jinchuriki--people with tailed beasts bound in them--weren’t always persecuted like you are now. Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki were both married to hokages and were admired for their ability to control the nine-tails. It was an honor, signifying them as excellent kunoichi who could be entrusted with such a responsibility. When when the attack happened, people forgot all about that, and only thought of the people they had lost. People like to have someone to blame, especially civilians who aren’t used to seeing their loved ones die like that.” Shikamaru stopped talking and turned to Naruto, whose eyes were watering.

“You don’t care?” Naruto asked.

“Well I care,” Shikamaru said. “It’s pretty significant, but it doesn’t make me care for you any more or less than before.” He turned and smiled at Naruto. “It’ll be a pain in the ass, but if anybody is rude to you I think it’s my job as your boyfriend to beat them up. I need to practice that shadow stitching anyways.” Shikamaru frowned, realizing he wasn’t likely to be taught any other Nara Clan techniques, but he was a genius and would figure them out.

Naruto laughed and pulled Shikamaru into a tight hug. “I love you,” he said, grinning into Shikamaru’s neck. “I love you so much.”


End file.
